Let the Hunt Begin
by kuroka-chan
Summary: Lavi has a plan to get the two exorcists together. Yullen one-shot.


**_So, here's a one-shot I thought of randomly one day. I was really bored and I was at a writer's block on all of my stories. This is my first yullen, so be nice. Please enjoy. _**

**_I do not own DGM._**

Let the Hunt Begin

Lavi had always been a very observant young man, a perk of being a Bookman. It also applied to his friends as well. He has noticed how his good 'ol buddy ,Kanda, acted differently around little Allen-chan. Like how he's more aggravated when the young one was around or he would very discreetly try not to stare at the cursed exorcist, which led Lavi to the conclusion that the Order'd stoic samurai had a little crush but was much too shy, that's right shy, to admit it. Being a great friend that he is, Lavi was set on getting him to show how he feels.

Luckily, Lavi has noticed that Allen had harbored feelings for Kanda for quite some time now which made his job that much easier. Now all he had to do was think of a masterful plan to get them together. After days (more like an hour) of careful brainstorming (a random idea popped into his mind), he came up with the most brilliant plan (and very insane as well).

"Oiiii, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi bounced into Allen's room with a grin on his face which usually isn't a good indication.

"What do you want Lavi?" Allen could tell as soon as the red-head bounced through that he wanted something.

"Right to the point, huh. Alrighty then, Allen, how's about a scavenger hunt?"

"What now?"

"Are you up for a scavenger hunt?" Allen thought about. If it had to do with Lavi, then it's usually not good, but then again, a scavenger hunt sounded really good right now, but again, it had to do with Lavi.

"I don't know…"

"Aww, come on. If you win, I'll give you a nice prize."

"And that would be…?"

"Now, now. I can't just go telling you, can i? You'll just have to play." A little warning flag went up in Allen's head but he ignored it. What's the harm?

"Alright Lavi, I'll play."

"Yayz! Just head to the training room an I'll meet you there. I have to do a little something before we start." Allen nodded and left his room. As soon as he was out o fsight, a grin crept across lavi's face. "Phase one : done." He said as he ran off to his second destination.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi ran into Kanda's room but was hit in the head with a flying pillow.

"Get the F*** out baka Usagi!"

"But Yuu-chan---"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Do you want to do a scavenger hunt?"

"What garbage are you spitting out now?"

"I'm having a scavenger hunt. It'll be fun."

"No."

"But---"

"No."

"It'll---"

"I'll give you a prize and I'll leave you alone for a month." That go Kanda's attention.

"A whole month you say?"

"Save for missions, yes." It sounded too good to be true.

"And all I have to do is do your little hunt."

"Yes." Too, too good, but, what's the harm?

"Fine. I'll do your stupid hunt."

"Woot! Come one. We'll start in the training room." Lavi skipped off with Kanda walking behind. Allen was already there when they arrived. "Hey Allen. Been waiting long?"

"No I---Kanda!?"

"Moyashi?! Don't tell me he doing it too?"

"Now, where's the fun in a little competition, hmm?" None of them said anything. "Good, so if Kanda wins, he gets the prize and the same goes for Allen if he wins. Got it?" Kanda snorted. "So, here's the list." He handed them each a list. "You have thirty minutes to get your items and get back here. If your don't make it in time, you lose and the same goes if you have less items then the other. Any questions?" Allen shook his head. "Ok. The hunt starts…NOW!" Allen and Kanda took off in a mad dash. Lavi smiled. So far, so good. His smile grew because he saw Linali, just the person he wanted to talk to. "Hey! Lina!"

In another part of the Order, Kanda looked at his list again. He had gotten three item s so far. Piece of cake. The next item was a red ribbon. He knew where to go. a door opened as soon as he knocked on it.

"Kanda! What a surprise." Linali smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… do you have a red ribbon?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Does it matter?"

" I was just wondering." She walked into her room and came back with the ribbon in hand. "Here." Kanda took it and left without a word. "Linali looked in the opposite direction from where Kanda went. There, Lavi was hiding around the corner. Linali giggled and gave him a thumbs up. Lavi returned it by blowing her a kiss and ran off to talk to Jerry.

Kanda was close. There was only one more item left; a beansprout. Quickly, he ran to Jerry.

"Jerry, I need some beansprouts."

"Ah, so sorry Kanda. I'm fresh out of them. Is there anything else you want?"

"Che, no." He turned and left. Pissed, he went to return to the training room, hoping that Allen found fewer items. Jerry snickered and looked down at Lavi who was hiding behind the counter. LAvi thanked him and ran back to the training room to watch the end of his plan unfold.

"Allen reached the training room with five minutes to spare, only to find Kanda already back. Lavi was there waiting for him as well.

"Great, now we're all here. Let's look at what you found." Allen and Kanda laid out all their items and Lavi inspected them. "Well, well. Allen's got the most stuff. So, I guess he wins." Kanda mentally cursed. _Oh hell no._ He wasn't about to be beaten by a Moyashi. Kanda still had four minutes, he had to think fast. An idea popped into his head.

"Wait, I have a beansprout right here." Kanda said, pointing at Allen. Lavi smiled. _Bingo!_ This was going exactly as planned.

"Hey! I am not a beansprout!" Allen yelled.

"I'll accept it. I guess this is a draw." Lavi said.

"What about the prize?" Allen asked.

"Well the prize is, you get to keep the items you found. Make sure you use them well and _enjoy_." Lavi winked and ram off. _Mission accomplished_. He laughed all the way to Linali's room. He just HAD to tell her what happened.

Allen a Kanda were just utterly confused. Kanda just looked at his "prize" : a blindfold, some rope, some grape seed oil, a red ribbon, and a beansprout. What could he possibly do with all of that? Realization hit him right in the head and his ears went pink.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Allen asked, looking at his prize. Allen looked up at Kanda who was looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Uh…Kanda?" Allen was a little uncomfortable with the older's intense gaze. "Are you ok Kan---Mph!" Kanda locked their lips in a fiery kiss. "What are you doing?!" Allen asked when he broke away.

"Enjoying my prize, _Beansprout_." Allen's face went five shades of red. Kanda captured his lips again, tongue running along his bottom lip, demanding entry. After a second of hesitation, Allen parted his soft lips, allowing Kanda in. A fight for dominance took place, ending with Kanda as the victor. Hoisting Allen over his shoulders, Kanda grabbed the rest of his prize and walked out of the training room.

"Ah! Wait Kanda! Where are we going?!"

"To my room."

"Your roo---. Let me down Kanda! This is embarrassing!"

"Hell no. I'm going to enjoy my prize all night long. Unless, you don't want to…?" Kanda said. Allen blushed even more but all he said was…

"What can you do with all that junk?"

"I can think of a hundred things. Just use your imagination, Moyashi." With that, Kanda enterd his room and locked the door. Screams and moans could be heard throughout the Order that night as Kanda celebrated his latest catch.


End file.
